Organizations are called upon to manage inventories of vehicles. The inventories may include, for example, vehicles under lease agreements. Considerable amounts are invested in the inventories, and considerable attention may be involved in managing the vehicles. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and systems relative to computer-assisted vehicle inventory management.